Fly
__NOEDITSECTION__ Fly belongs solely to me, and is the first WOF OC I have ever made. Therefore, he is very precious to me and would prefer for you to not use/take him without my explicit permission. Thank you! please do not edit the page, even if it's categories or correcting my terrible grammar. I might be editing the page at the moment and you could literally wipe away hours of work. If there is a mistake, please tell me in the comments! coding by Cloud! thanks man, it looks amazing! Appearance Fly is a dragon you'd see regularly on the busy streets of Jewel Hive. You know his name - everyone does. Picked up through conversations or him briefly introducing himself to you. But only a few truly know Fly. First off, Fly has the build of a regular HiveWing. Not too thin, but not exactly bulky, either, with a round face and gawky, long legs. His scales aren't exactly attractive; a dusty chalk orange, but he keeps them as clean and shiny as possible nonetheless. His underscales are pale orange, creamy and smooth. They start from his chin where his head and neck connect, and stretch down to the end of his stinger-tipped tail. His wings membranes are the same colour, though they are somewhat see-through, glittering with mosaic shapes of red and green and blue. At the base of his sleek, long tail, the orange slowly fades to a reddish colour, then transitions again to a dark brown at the tip of his stinger. It's filled with a paralyzing toxin, and he likes to keep it furled under his wing. Just to be safe. His shoulders are reddish-orange, with black-brown dapples along his wings. Personality Fly does not like discrimination. He believes everyone should be able to speak their minds, if they so wish, without judgement. Though he believes that, Fly is rather shy, and keeps his opinions to himself nonetheless. When Fly does wish to state his opinions, however, no-one ever seems to listen to him anyways. Growing up with three other siblings definitely was hard for him, and even though he loves his family, he wishes everyone would pay more attention to him. Backstory/History mk bullet points for now * Fly was born to Ephemerid and Mantis of Jewel Hive, about fifty years after Clearsight's death :* that is if Clearsight existed in the world; my point is that it happens long before the first arc :* also I didn't know what a BeetleWing was when I made him so yeah, there's just Hives and Silks and Leafs living together in harmony * was the second dragonet born into his family, had an older brother named Bluet * Bluet was a good brother and he and Fly got along well * then when Fly turned two his brother left home to pursue his dream to become a doctor * Fly was a bit too young to be deeply upset but was really bummed since now he had no friends :* I mean he had a few from his dragonet preschool but he never really felt close to them * spent the next year hiding in the bathrooms during recesses because he felt weird not having anyone to hang out with * then a new student appeared at school, she wasn't in his class but she was the same age/grade as him :* his school is really small and secluded so he noticed her immediately * he introduced himself to her and found out her name was Clearwing * he and Clearwing got along pretty well so he decided to make her his permanent friend as if he had that choice Relationships Clearwing Jackrabbit Persimmon Princess Borer Queen Roseate Ant Locust Ephemerid Mantis Lichenmoth Gallery Fly's Official Ref.jpg| FlyCloud.png| 1403CAC4-2C2C-444F-B838-B442C1773F2F.png| Screenshot 20190907-081629.jpg| Fly redo.png| Fly redo redo.png| IMG 0313.png| Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Epiphlyte)